Rai's sweet Dream
by Teeny270
Summary: Mindless thing about the cats from Lamento Beyond the void. Rated M. Hope you fangirls enjoy!


This is just a bunch of Yaois of the guys from Lamento Beyond the Void. This chapter is all of RaiXKonoe goodness. The next one will be of AsatoXKonoe goodness ^_^~. Hope you all enjoy the yumminess! It's got the sex in it though so no viewers who can't handle it lol. ^_^~

**Rai and Konoe**

Rai growled lowly to himself, his good eye closed in dissatisfaction as his angered expression became more pronounced on his face.

~As soon as we sit down. Just like every other fucking time. ~ Rai thought to himself as the sounds of excited questioning grew louder. Konoe was sitting comfortably at the bar, his tail flicking every now and then and that happy smile was spread across his face. In his hand was a glass of juice that was more than halfway full. Rai didn't think he had gotten any chance to drink it because of all the questions being asked.

"So cutie, what's your astrological sign?" a man with spiky blond hair asked, his tail flicking excitedly and Rai growled, finally fed up with all the attention his Sanga was bringing. He stopped himself from grabbing his sword, remembering what Konoe had said last time he had used "unnecessary violence" to chase the men away. That "Words sometimes work better than swords do." and to "Mind his actions."

A grin formed on Rai's face as a thought hit him. Oh, he would get them to leave Konoe alone. He moved through the crowd of men until he was right behind Konoe. He could tell the other cat knew he was there but had not turned to face him yet due to yet another question. Rai almost snapped out a comment but instead focused on slowly winding his arm loosely around Konoe's neck and pulling him back while flicking out his tongue.

"Hey! Rai what are you-" Konoe began but cut off as Rai slowly licked up his ear and nibbled on the tip lightly. He felt Konoe shudder and began to lick again in such a blatantly suggestive way, every man around them turned red and shuffled quietly away. Konoe whipped around as soon as Rai released him, face red and eyes narrowed.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" he yelled. His tail flicked quickly behind him and his ears were flattened against his head. Rai smirked and tweaked one of Konoe's ears.

"Hmph. It was getting annoying to have all those men around you. They could have dragged you away and I would be without a Sanga. Did you consider that maybe?" Rai asked, his good eye staring into Konoe's eyes, flicking back and forth between the two golden orbs. Konoe relaxed slightly and turned his head away, a light blush crossing his face.

"I-I guess...But did you have to do it like that? It isn't fair." Konoe pouted, his eyes flicking up to look at Rai through the corners.

"Life isn't always fair, stupid cat. Now come on. That's enough fun for tonight and I got our papers done." Rai said before walking to the exit, Konoe close behind.

The streets were darker due to the lack of candlelight coming through the windows to light the pathways outside. A few lanterns were still lit in festive colors but the wind was slowly blowing them out. Konoe grabbed the back of Rai's cloak and held on the entire time they were walking, not wanting to get lost yet again in the big city at night.

They finally made it to the Inn to find Bardo already asleep in his room and the lights out. Rai led Konoe up the stairs and down the hall to their room, lighting a lantern once the door was shut behind them. He locked the door, muttering something about "stupid curious cats".

"I don't think that Bardo will be waking up for a while, Rai. He is fast asleep for now." Konoe said, pulling off his boots and untying the sash around his waist. Rai was already taking off his belts that held his sword and hunting knife, tossing them to the floor next to the bed, then working on his boots. Sometimes he wondered why he wore all those buckles. They were too much trouble to remove. All thoughts went away the moment he noticed Konoe taking his pants off. He stared blankly at the cat.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked as Konoe went to the window and opened it slightly. Konoe turned to glare at him slightly.

"It's hot out tonight! Besides, my tunic is long enough that you won't see anything that will tempt you so just get over it." he snapped back before sitting back down on his bed. Rai shook his head quickly, trying to ignore the fact that the bottom of the tunic had come up just enough when Konoe had sat down.

~Do your best to ignore it. We have to leave in the morning and jumping him right now, so late at night would mean sleeping in. ~ Rai thought to himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes again, they widened at the way Konoe was laying. Konoe had flipped onto his back with his legs slightly open and his arms above his head. Of course that made his tunic come up to just the right spot that showed the tip of his penis. Seeing Konoe like that with his lips slightly parted, even though he wasn't even looking at him, Rai snapped and jumped onto the bed, startling Konoe and before he could protest, Rai slammed his lips into his roughly.

Konoe made a muffled protest in the back of his throat and tried to move his head to get free but Rai held him still and licked his lips, forcing a shudder to run through him. Rai pushed his tongue into Konoe's mouth and a loud moan came from the cat, making Rai smirk against his lips.

"R-Rai what are you doing?" Konoe asked as Rai kissed down his neck. Rai ignored him and bit down, making Konoe moan again and squirm slightly. Rai lifted up Konoe's tunic and slipped it off before continuing to lick his way down his body, stopping only a moment to lick around his belly button. Konoe covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying not to moan too loud. His hand was taken away and pinned to the bed as Rai peered up at him.

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear every sound you make." he said.

"R-Rai! We have somewhere to go in the morning!" Konoe protested. Rai licked his stomach lightly and Konoe shuddered. He was already hard enough from what Rai had already done.

"Yeah? So? You've already tempted me enough tonight. Besides, if you really weren't interested, you'd be putting up much more of a fight." Rai said, leaving a small lick at Konoe's waist line before dipping his head down and pressing his tongue against the tip of Konoe's penis. Konoe moaned loudly at feeling Rai's warm mouth taking him in and licking. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud but he felt Rai drag a fang over his tip and cried out. His hands gripped the bedsheets under him and Rai smirked as he took his mouth off him. He leaned up Konoe's body, his mouth at his ears.

"Feel good? I bet it does." Rai whispered before licking the fine fur affectionately. Konoe whimpered slightly and nodded, the action made Rai chuckle and Konoe's stomach tightened.

Rai let go of Konoe's hands for a moment to undo his pants and slip them down. He was just as turned on as Konoe was and Konoe could feel it when Rai's tip pressed against his entrance lightly. He squeezed his eyes shut as Rai began to push in. Konoe hissed lightly as Rai pushed all the way in.

"Stupid. You should have used lubrication or something!" Konoe yelled and Rai kissed the top of his head lovingly. Konoe could tell it was an apology even though Rai hadn't said a thing. Rai began to move and Konoe clenched his teeth together as pain shot through him. Even after all the times they had done it, he hadn't gotten completely used to it.

After a while, he began to feel the pain ebb away, replaced by pleasure. Rai hit a spot that made him see stars and he yelled out. Rai smirked and hit the spot again. Konoe's legs wrapped around his waist to drive him deeper and Rai complied with the silent request. Rai held in his moans the best he could but a few slipped out as he got closer to his climax.

Konoe's breathing came out quicker and his face was flushed from the heat. He always loved when Rai would push in harder and deeper. The pleasure and happiness sung through him like one of the songs he sang. Rai could tell this too through their bond and he silently agreed.

Konoe could feel Rai's precum leaking into him and wrapped his legs tighter around Rai's waists getting closer and he had to force his hands to stay on Rai's shoulders so he wouldn't end up stroking himself to that release. Rai would only draw it out if he tried. Rai sensed what Konoe wanted through their bond and one of his hands gripped Konoe's erection. Konoe's body jolted and his cries got louder at the increased pleasure.

Rai gritted his teeth to keep in his louder moans. He was getting to the point of release but didn't want to cum before Konoe. He began to stroke his penis quicker and Konoe practically screamed with pleasure as he came. Rai couldn't keep in the smirk that was forming on his face.

"Were you really that close?" he teased. He was about to say more but it came out as a long deep moan as he felt a finger lightly circle the base of his tail. His hips jerked forward and he moaned again.

"Shut up and just cum already." Konoe said, keeping his moans in long enough to form the sentence. Rai nodded, knowing he couldn't hold it in much longer anyway. In a few more thrusts he came with a loud moan.

They stayed in the same position for a while, trying to catch their breaths before Rai pulled out and laid on the bed, pulling the other cat against him tightly. He felt almost relieved when Konoe snuggled against his chest with a loud purr and kissed his neck lightly.

"G'Night Rai." Konoe said after hearing a loud yawn slip out of Rai's mouth.

"Hmph. Night stupid cat." Rai returned, nuzzling his face into Konoe's hair with a small purr of his own.


End file.
